Pieces of You
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: one shot. Caroline's moved far away from Mystic Falls to forget, but can she?


Inspired by Jewel's You Were Meant for Me. It's an oldie but currently spinning. Snow day for me here. One shot, no beta.

* * *

Caroline heard her alarm buzzing and reached over to shut it off. She pushed herself off the bed and sat up. She looked around her apartment. It was the same as she saw it yesterday. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked exactly the same. The same age, the same face, she would never age, never have kids, never know what it was like to grow old. In a way immortality allowed her to see the world, and yet at the same time, it made her alone and miserable.

After high school, she picked a school as far away from Virginia as she could. She wanted to get away from the crazy supernatural world that was Mystic Falls. She wanted to leave that life behind, the same way he left her behind. She ended up in sunny California at UCLA. She enjoyed the sun, the beach, and the freedom of being unaware of the supernatural world. She even pledged for a sorority. She intended to live her life to the fullest.

She went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. She cracked two eggs and smiled. She broke the eggs and made a smilie face. She tried not to think about him. She sat down and ate her breakfast. She picked up her phone and called her mom to see how she was doing. But she wasn't there. Caroline didn't bother to leave a message. Her mother was the only connection to her humanity left.

She headed out of her apartment and went grocery shopping. She walked past the park and saw everyone playing, having fun, and talking. She walked past them and into the store. She picked up a few items and headed back to her apartment.  
She ended up cleaning her apartment. She wiped the spots above the mirror and picked up the towels off the floor. She remember how it annoyed him to no end that she left the towels on the floor. She remember all those little quirks about him, and how a 1000 year old could be so ocd. She stopped herself from smiling and continued to clean.

She finally sat down and put a movie in and started watching. She wanted to watch something funny that would make her laugh. Instead it made her cry. It seemed like everyone around her was happy. so blissfully happy while she was miserable. It wasn't fair. She did everything she was suppose to do. Save the world. Save Elena. Save humanity from the monsters that go bump in the night, and here she was alone in her apartment on the other side of the country.

She turned off the movie and went to bed. She pulled the covers over and tried to stop thinking. She took a deep breathe and took a look around her apartment. She laid back into the bed.

"It'll all be alright. I shouldn't think anymore tonight" Caroline said

Caroline soon fell asleep. And then the dreams would come. At first she thought it was him, invading her dreams, but he wasn't. He was far away from her. He kept his word and he left her alone. She found herself in his mansion again, standing in his studio. He stood there trying to remember her face, studying her.

"Why?" Caroline asked

"Because it's time"

"But, you can't just leave"

"I am, we both know I can't stay, and you're not ready to leave"

"I am ready"

"No you're not. You're still clinging onto this place. You'll never let it go, it's part of who you are"

"You don't know anything"

"I know you're not ready to leave with me, maybe you'll never be ready"

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"You said in a year or century I'd turn up at your door"

"If you do, I'll buy you a drink"

"So that's it?"

"Good bye Caroline"

"Wait!"

"There's nothing more to say"

"I, I don't want you to go"

"A human sentiment, but I can't stay"

"Please"

"Don't make this harder than it has to be"

"Take me with you"

"No"

"Why? You don't want me?"

"It's not that, love. You're not ready. You have so much to see and experience. What do humans say, you have your whole life ahead of you. College, graduation, your first job, doing your taxes, moving out on your own, there's so much out there waiting for you"

"Then why won't you be with me?"

"Because you have to do this on your own. And you don't need the big bad around you"

"I decide what I want!"

"Do you now?"

"Yes! I don't care what they think! You can't leave"

"I'm not leaving you. I have to get out of here before it gets me killed, before I turn back into who I used to be. Before someone else gets hurt."

"Please..."

Klaus held her face in his hands, and wiped away her tears.

"No doesn't mean never, it just means not right now"

"Then when?"

"When you're ready, you'll know where to find me"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're strong, and beautiful and full of light. You meant for greater things"

Klaus leaned in and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him back holding onto him. Klaus pulled away slightly, his forehead pressing on hers, his eyes still closed.

"Ask me again" Caroline said

"Take care of yourself Caroline"

"Klaus-"

Before she could finish, he was gone. She looked around and fell to the ground and started to cry. The one person that wanted her, left her. She had to leave and get out of that miserable town. It was suffocating her slowly.

Caroline's alarm started buzzing again. She reached over and turned it off. She sat up and looked around her apartment. She opened the drawer to her nightstand and took out the picture that Klaus and drawn for her. She placed it back in drawer and closed it. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She took a shower and dropped the towel onto the floor. She was going to pick it up but stopped. She shook her head and got dressed.

She went out and headed to the store again walking past the park. She heard a street performer singing. She glanced over and stopped.

_Dreams last so long even after you're gone. I know you love me and soon you will see. You were meant for me and I was meant for you. I go about my business, I'm doing fine. Besides what would I say if I had you on the line. Same old story, not much to say, hearts are broken, everyday._

She walked over someone getting out of their car. It was a yellow volkswagen beetle.

"Give me your keys and forget you ever saw me" Caroline compelled the man

Caroline took the keys and drove off in the car. She kept driving, all through the night and into the next day. She found herself driving into Louisiana. She found herself in New Orleans. She parked the car and walked around the french quarter not sure where she was going. She found herself in a bar. She ordered a drink trying to figure out where he was.

"Hey sexy"

Caroline looked over and saw a man, rather vampire trying to hit on her. She rolled her eyes.

"Not interested" Caroline said

"You don't even know me yet"

"And I don't want to"

"Give me a chance"

Caroline took the umbrella in her drink and quickly stabbed him in the chest with it near his heart.

"I'm looking for Klaus" Caroline said

"We'll you're going to meet him, you just broke one of his laws"

"What?"

"No vamp speed or powers in front of humans blondie"

Caroline could feel two more vampires standing behind her. She turned around and snapped their necks quickly. The humans in the bar started screaming and running. She vamp sped out of there.  
She found herself on top of one of the tallest buildings in New Orleans overlooking it.

"I heard you've been causing quite the problem in the french quarter sweetheart"

"I don't deal well with wanna be male alphas" Caroline answered staring out

"There are rules in place for a reason"

"Because you feel like controlling everyone"

"Why are you here?"

"Did you mean it, what you said before?"

"What did I say?"

"Ask me again"

"No"

Caroline turned around and there he was standing there, the same way she remembered him. If she were still human, her heart would have jumped out of her chest.

"Then coming here was a mistake" Caroline said as she stepped off the edge of the building

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled

He gritted his teeth together and vamp sped down the stairs and outside just in time to catch Caroline.

"Ask me again" Caroline said

"No"

"Then you can come find me when you're ready"

Caroline kissed him quickly on the lips and she felt herself being pushed up against a wall. Klaus's lips were on hers and devouring hers. Caroline pushed him off slightly and Klaus pulled away slightly.

"Ask me again" Caroline said

"Let me show you the world"

"Yes"

* * *

Hope you were amused. I have to say the first time I heard that song it was pretty damn depressing. I hope Caroline goes to find Klaus in New Orleans on the spin off. And OMFG klaroline feels in the last episode!


End file.
